memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:D'kora-Klasse
Angezweifelt Woher kommen die ganzen Infos? Es sind zwar Referenzen angegeben, allerdings werden die in keinen Bezug zum Text gebracht! 18:12, 16. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo alle zusammen, :naja, wenn man hinter jede Info1 eine Quellenangabe2 setzen würde, wie sieht denn das aus?3 Dann kann man ja den Text garnicht mehr richtig lesen bzw. genießen. :-) :Andererseits könnte man ja auch unten (bei den Quellen) entsprechende Hinweise hinterlassen, wo welche Info herkommt. Also zum Beispiel: :* TNG :** "Der Wächter" – Nennung oder Verwendung des Traktorstrahls :(..dieses Beispiel ist jetzt aber nur konstruiert, weiß im Moment nicht genau, wo und wann welche Info mal genannt oder gezeigt wird.) :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 10:51, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::finde ich gar nicht schlecht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:01, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Schau doch einfach in unser Stil-Handbuch: Dort steht genau, wie die Quellen anzugeben sind. Quellen kann man hinter einem Absatz auch als "Tupel" sammeln, dafür haben wie die Vorlagen , , , , , , . Anwendungsbeispiele finden sich im Großteil unserer Artikel. 13:15, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hmm.., nach meinem Empfinden sieht das dann aber auch nicht sehr ansehnlich aus, vor allem wenn es dann mehrere Quellen zu einer Info gibt. Aber, ich werde das mal im Gedächtnis behalten und entsperechende Ergänzungen hier vornehmen, wenn mir mal wieder ein Marodeur begegnet. :-) :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 14:25, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) 1. Die Einrückungen haben wir hier auf den Diskussionsseiten, damit man zwischen den Beiträgen unterscheiden kann. So wie es jetzt ist, ist es unübersichtlich. Jeder hat seine eigene "Ebene" - dann braucht man auch keine XHTML-Krücken mehr wie den manuellen Umbruch, den du mitschleppst. 2. Die Form der Quellenangaben gehören zu unseren Richtlinien. Das heißt, jeder Nutzer hat sich daran zu halten. Wenn jeder anfängt, hier Sachen einzutragen, wo er nicht mehr weiß, wo's herkommt, können wir unsere Canon Policy gleich komplett in den Wind schießen. 14:37, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Na wenn du meinst, daß deine heiligen „Richtlinien” (oder sollte ich besser schon MA-„Gesetzte” schreiben?) wichtiger sind, als hier Informationen zu StarTrek zusammenzutragen, dann lösch doch den Artikle gleich ganz und die Diskussionsseite gleich mit. ..ist ja wohl eh alles NonCanon, wenn etwas nicht gleich offensichtlich erscheint. :-\ :Übrigens, da wo ich herkomme, da sind die Beiträge anderer Nutzer tabu (wenn sie nicht gerade beleidigend sind). :Ein schönen Tag noch .. Spawn 17:16, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::trotzdem halte ich es für eine gute idee unten in der rubrik Referenzen/Quellen, hinter den episodenverweis einen kurzen text zu schreiben was genau in dieser episode gesagt wurde oder zu sehen war. teilweise giebts das schon, sowas wie "blosse erwähnung" hab ich schonmal irgentwo gelesen. außerdem bin ich ebenfalls der meinung, dieser artikel könnte etwas abgespeckt werden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:17, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Was denn Artikel angeht glaube ich, dass der nur ein wenig umstrukturiert werden muss. Kann sein, dass ein paar nicht belegte Sachen drin sind, aber da habe ich jetzt nicht so den überblick :::@Shisma: Ich denke, bei den meisten Texten macht das direkte zitieren mehr Sinn, aber man kann ja bei den Referenzen differenzieren. Damit es übersichtlicher wird gibt es bei einigen Artikeln auch den Punkt "weitere Referenzen", wo nur die Folgen aufgezählt werden, die zwar einen Auftritt/eine Erwähnung haben, aber keine entscheidenden Informationen liefern, während dann an den Informationen direkt nur die eine entscheidende Quelle steht, was diesem Artikel z.B. gut tun würde und die ganze Quellenlage übersichtlicher gestalten würde. :::@Spawn:Zum Ersten: Defchris hat deinen Beitrag nicht verändert, sondern nur die Lesbarkeit der Diskussion gesteigert. Ich gebe zu, dass auch Ich selbst (oder auch Shisma ;-)) das mit dem Einrücken nicht immer mache, aber gerade bei Diskussionen mit mehr als drei Teilnehmern ist das wirklich sinnvoll. Der Ärger, der sich bei dir vielleicht darüber entwickelt hat dürfte in keiner Weise die paar Pünktchen wert sein Zum zweiten: weil das ein Wiki ist, in dem absolute Freiheit zu Chaos führen würde, sind diese Richtlinien sinnvoll. Weil wir eben diese Kanonrichtlinien haben müssen wir sie auch akzeptieren, und im übrigen steigern die Quellen auch den Informationsgehalt der Artikel. Generell sind Richtlinien keine Gesetze, aber selbst wenn sie welche wären: Sie kommen nicht aus dem Nichts oder von einem Diktator, sondern haben einen Sinn und Zweck. Wenn du ihn nicht erkennst, dann kannst du an einem passenderen Ort eine Diskussion beginnen und vielleicht sogar die Richtlinien ändern (Auch wenn du meine Stimme nicht hättest, nicht weil ich gegen dich, sondern weil ich für die aktuelle Regel bin)--Bravomike 17:37, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) In der Zusammenfassung deines Beitrags lese ich (Zitat) "Empfehlungen -> Richtlinien -> Gesetzte -> UnFreiheit" - was soll sowas? Sorry, aber solche Anmerkungen tragen nicht gerade zu einer Versachlichung einer Diskussion bei. Du schreibst auf deiner Benutzerseite, dass du bereits bei der Wikipedia mitarbeitest, da solltest du doch wissen, dass Wikis ab einer gewissen Anzahl von aktiven Nutzern und Beiträgen nicht ohne diese auskommen können - und die Wikipedia hat einen ganzen Schwang mehr Richtlinien und Hinweise zur Bearbeitung - siehe Wikipedia:Richtlinien. Die Richtlinien - die im Übrigen nicht "meine" Richtlinien sind, da viele von ihnen schon länger hier sind als ich die MA überhaupt kenne, und schon gar nicht "heilig", da sie mehrfach abgeändert wurden - sind dazu da, damit hier nicht jeder das macht, was er für richtig hält und damit alles einheitlich und ordentlich aussieht. Und in Bezug auf die Quellen für jeden möglichst auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich macht, woher die Information kommt. Dass Beiträge "tabu" sind, ist auch hier gewährleistet, denn den Wortlaut habe ich nicht angerührt, nicht mal Tippfehler verbessert. Zu deiner Bemerkung mit dem NonCanon: Es ist nunmal so wie es sich im Artikel darstellt. Wenn du keine direkte, auf den ersten Blick ersichtliche Quelle angibst, kann sich nur derjenige absolut sicher sein, der wirklich diese Schiffsklasse kennt oder den Artikel erstellt hat. Andere, die dann vielleicht auf andere Teilaspekte spezialisierter sind (also gar nicht mal die "normalen Zuschauer") sind dann immer am rätseln. In solchen Fällen wird dann auf solche Nachrichtenschilder wie , und zurückgegriffen, um der Gemeinschaft - nicht zwangsläufig dem einzelnen Autor - zu signalisieren: "Hey, hier ist was, damit komm' ich nicht ganz klar - könnt ihr da was zur Aufklärung beitragen?" Soll die MA denn auf Dauer nun eine für Fans zuverlässige Quelle sein, oder betreiben wir hier nur eine gesonderte Form des "Eierschaukelns"? So und nun zu dem von dir angesprochenen und Shisma unterstützten Referenzen-Sektion: Das ist sicher eine Überlegung wert, aber bitte dann an einer zentraleren Stelle, wie unser Zehn Vorne, wie bereits Bravomike angeregt hat, denn wir haben bereits eine funktionierende Methode zur Quellenangabe. Wieso das Rad schon wieder neu erfinden? 21:57, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::::Nur zu dem, was defchris zu den Referenzen gesagt hat: Ich seh das genauso. Finds auch nicht unübersichtlich, wie es jetzt ist, im Gegenteil. Aber das sollte man woanders didkutieren. ;) --HenK | discuss 06:11, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, ihr habt ja alle recht. :-) ..entschuldigt bitte, aber ich bin in einigen Dingen etwas sensibel und was die Begrifflichkeiten hier in der MA anget auch nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden. :Und bzgl. der Quellenangaben werd ich das mal bei nächster Gelegenheit im Zehn Vorne dem Barkeeper melden. :-) :Mit feundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 09:48, 19. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Zitat aus dem Artikel: „Der "Hals" der Schiffe kann zudem ausgefahren werden, um noch mehr Waffen zu enthüllen.” :Diese Information wird möglicherweise ebenfalls in der bereits (im Artikel) genannten TNG-Folge gezeigt, als die beiden Schiffe sich gegenüber stehen, ..ich bin mir da jetzt jedoch nicht ganz sicher, aber vielleicht kann ja jemand von euch das verifizieren. :-) :MfG .. Spawn 09:47, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Mehr Infos! :Dieser Hinweis paßt zwar nicht so richtig zu diesem Thema, aber ich meine, dieser Artikel hier ist noch immer sehr ausbaufähig. Es ist z.B. nicht zu erkennen, welche Waffen diese Schiffsklasse hat, die Anzahl der Waffen (das stand auch in der Infobox), die Größe des Schiffes (Zahlen gibt und gab es ja schon zur genüge, neben der Infobox hier auch in den anderen Sprachversionen). Daher habe ich eben auch einen entsprechenden Hinweis in den Artikel eingefügt. :-- Spawn 13:02, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::sofern nicht bekannt ist, über welche waffen das schiff verfügt so können wir es nicht aufschreiben. du weisst schon canon und so--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:07, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Na die Waffen sind ja wohl bekannt (und auch Kanon), denn es werden ja (ich glaub) z.B. in Der Wächter einige Schüsse auf die Enterprise abgegeben. Und diejenigen, die in dieser Hinsicht sich besser auskennen als ich, die können wahrscheinlich auch erkennen, um welche Waffen es sich dabei handelt. Und auch wenn keine Kanon-Infos existieren, dann finde ich solche Infos (z.B. aus Spielen oder Büchern) in den HGIs immer noch wesentlich besser als garnichts. :So auch die Infos zur Schiffsgröße. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann werden in Der Wächter einige Sequenzen gezeigt, wo die Enterprise und eines dieser Schiffe hier mehrfach in Relation zu sehen sind. Und ich finde, dort kann man schon recht gut (zumindest) abschätzen, wie groß diese Schiffsklasse hier sein muß, denn die Maße der Galaxy-Klasse sind ja soweit auch bekannt (auch wenn diese noch nicht hier in der MAde zu sehen sind). :-- Spawn 13:26, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::das schiff feuert nur scheinbar in . später stellt sich heraus das die beiden schiffe paralysiert wurden, unzwar vom planeten aus. die größe ist ebenfalls nicht bekannt. die größe der galaxy wird nie onscreen genannt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:20, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Außerdem sind die Maße der Galaxy Klasse nicht canon bekannt, werden also nie in einer Folge erwähnt. In den Artikel kommt nur, was in den Episoden gesagt wird. Es gibt weitere Infos über das Schiff, die in den Folgen genannt werden (siehe Artikel bei MA/en), viel ist es jedoch nicht. Als Alternative gibt es immernoch Memory Beta, zwar nur in Englisch, aber vielleicht wird es ja Zeit, dass MB/de geschaffen wird. Da könnten dann die gesamten Infos aus den Büchern und Romanen hin. --Jörg 14:24, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::wurde auch alles schonmal gesagt auf dieser diskussionseite, glaube ich--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:31, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Ja genau Shisma, wie bereits geschrieben Jörg, können hier ja auch Infos hineingeschrieben werden, welche nicht Kanon sind, nur sollten diese dann eben auch durch Quellen belegt werden und dann auch nur in die Hintergrundinformationen eingetragen werden. Für MBde sehe ich daher im Moment eigentlich auch keinen echten Bedarf, da es eh kaum deutsche Trekkis zu geben scheint, welche genug Motivation haben, um selbst an diesem Projekt hier aktiv teilzunehmen. :-- Spawn 15:57, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::ja, nicht kanonische infos kannst du in die Hintgerundinformationen schreiben. nimm dir ein beispiel an Gorn-Hegemonie. auch hier sind persönliche spekulationen zu vermeiden--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:12, 7. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Einrückungen Hallo nochmal, alle zusammen, also was diese Einrückungen hier auf der (bzw. den) Diskussionsseite(n) angeht, die hab ich bis heute noch nicht verstanden – bzw. als ich mal (vor geraumer Zeit) gedacht hatte, daß ich die Regeln dahinter verstanden habe, da kam dann wieder so eine Einrückung die irgendwie wieder alles über den Haufen geworfen hatte. Und bei größeren Diskussionen (z.B. bei den Löschdiskussionen in der WP) da kommen dann auch immer wieder irgend welche Leute und schreiben ihren Kommentar irgendwo zwischen allen anderen Beiträgen. Naja, und auch weil ich es besser finde, wenn alle in einer Ebene (also quasi auf Augenhöhe :-) ) miteinander Kommunizieren, hab ich irgendwann nur noch vorn (linksbündig) meine Beiträge eingestellt. Aber wenn es für dieses Problem irgendwo eine Lösung, Regel oder Richtlinie gibt, dann werd ich mir diese sicher auch mal durchlesen (wenn ich wüßte, wo diese zu finden ist). Mit feundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 09:48, 19. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Antrieb und Traktorstrahl Hallo, also das diese Schiffsklasse solch einen guten Antrieb (vergleichbar mit dem der Galaxy-Klasse) hat, wird mit wahrscheinlich in einer der genannten Folgen gezeigt. ..ich erinnere mich da z.B. dunkel an eine TNG-Folge, wo die Enterprise eines dieser Schiffe verfolgt (wahrscheinlich in "Der Wächter" oder "Die Damen Troi"). Und das trifft mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch auf den Traktorstrahl zu – wenn die Ferengi diese Technologie (sehr wahrscheinlich, wie ich mal annehme) nicht gestohlen (oder legal erworben?) hätten, dann hätten sie den Traktorstrahl sicher selbst erfunden. :-) MfG .. Spawn 11:27, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :also die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] holt den Marauder zu begin von ein. daraus lässt sich aber nichts über die höchstgeschwindigkeit schließen. da denen ja auch einfach der sprit ausgegangen sein könnte. mir ist keine episode bekannt in der ein Marauder einen traktorstrahl einsetzt. woher kommt eigentlich die information dasses sich um einen Mittleren Kreuzer handelt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:31, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Wo die Vmax-Angabe herkommt, weiß ich jetzt auch nicht. Wenn es in nicht ist dann vielleicht in . Auf jeden Fall schafft diese Schiffsklasse aber Warp (siehe auch ). Was die Klassifizierung als Mittlerer Kreuzer angeht, so ergibt diese sich aus dem Vergleich dieser beiden Schiffe (siehe auch die Galavorstellung, Anzahl und Stärke der Waffen, Maße und Anzahl der Besatzung). Und wo die genauen Maße (Länge, Höhe, Breite) herkommen weiß ich auch nicht, wahrscheinlich ist aber, das diese Infos mal einer hier reingeschieben hat, der über einen Zugang auf die Star Trek Enzyklopädie oder ähnliche Referenzen verfügt. Diese genauen Zahlen könnten aber meiner Ansicht nach durchaus korrekt sein (siehe auch und die Galavorstellung, wo die beiden Schiffe sich auch gegenüber''stehen''). MfG .. Spawn 11:57, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Warpantrieb Zitat aus dem Artikel (Stand: 2007-05-01 20:07:16): „Die Schiffe der D'kora-Klasse sind zudem mit einem leistungsstarken Warpantrieb ausgestattet, da die Geschäftspraktiken der Ferengi einen schnellen Abflug sehr oft unabdingbar machen. ( )” Nachweis, daß diese Schiffe einen Warpantrieb haben. Zu den Ausformulierungen: Diese kann man natürlich auch alle weglassen, dann bleibt aber nichts mehr übrig, außer einem Stummel welcher kaum noch einen Artikel wert ist. Für diejenigen, die es jedoch etwas ausführlicher haben möchten ist das aber sicher zu wenig. Zudem ist es keine Schande ein paar relative oder unscharfe Fakten hier mit aufzunehmen, quasi als schmückendes Beiwerk. Ansonsten kann man ja auch gleich alles auf ein paar Listen und Tabellen reduzieren, was auf die Dauer aber auch sehr langweilig werden dürfte und einen Grund mehr darstellt, sich an der MA nicht mehr zu beteiligen (is nur meine Meinung). --Spawn 10:20, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Waffenstarrender Halz? Zitat: „Der "Hals" dieser Schiffe kann zudem ausgefahren werden, um noch mehr Waffen zu enthüllen.” Habe diese nicht bestätigte Information jetzt mal aus dem Artikel genommen, da ich mich in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich an eine Episode erinnern konnte, wo diese Infos präsentiert werden. Falls jemand aber doch eine Referenz dazu nennen kann (egal ob Kanon oder nicht), dann immer her damit. :-) (Es sollte jedoch wenigstens ein einigermaßen bekanntes Werk sein.) MfG .. Spawn 06:37, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Der Hals kann ausgefahren werden, dass sieht man in "Der Wächter", ob dadurch aber mehr Waffen zum Vorschein kommen oder ob das Schiff einfach nur bedrohlicher aussehen soll wird nie gesagt. Im script findet sich zumindest noch "The Ferengi ship now extends gun-like arms from either side of the prow." Bilder gibt's z.B. hier --Jörg 08:04, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Aha, dankeschön. ..somit ist das auch gesichert und sogar (teilweise) Kanon. :-) MfG .. Spawn 15:32, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Frachtschiff? ich kann mich nicht erinnern das sie in irgenteiner episode als frachtschiff verwendet wurden`:/ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:43, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Also die Info zum Frachtschiff würde ich als gesichert ansehen, da zum einen die Ferengi ein Händlervolk sind, wie jeder Trekki wissen dürfte.. :-) und zum anderen ist ja in vielen Episoden auch nur von einem (Ferengi-)Frachtschiff (oder Kreuzer, je nach Verwendungszweck oder Mission) die Rede ist. Zudem ist der Begriff „Frachter” ja auch nicht auf eine bestimmte Schiffsklasse oder -Größe festgelegt. :MfG .. Spawn 15:36, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Dies wird in keiner einzigen Folge erwähnt. Was, wenn die D'kora Klasse lediglich zur Verteidigung der Grenzen der Ferengi Allianz dient? Es gibt sicherlich eine Menge Ferengi Frachter (siehe hier auf der englischen MA), aber niemals wurden die Frachter mit der D'kora Klasse in Verbindung gebracht, und wenn die Ferengi ein noch so handel-treibendes Volk sind. Genauso wurde die Defintion "Kreuzer" (cruiser) auch nie der D'kora Klasse zugeordent (siehe http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Ferengi_cruiser hier, auf der englischen MA Seite), von "Mittlerem Kreuzer" ganz zu schweigen. --Jörg 16:01, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::halte ich auchnicht für gesichert. wir sollten bei der taktischen klasse wieder "Marauder" angeben. das ist wenigstens bestätig--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:07, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Also „Marauder” ist meiner Ansicht nach nicht gesichert (jedenfalls nicht mit deutschen Kanon-Quellen), wenn überhaupt dann „Plünderer” oder „Marodeur”. Und zum „Frachter” kann ich ein paar Quellen nennen: Siehe Die Raumkatastrophe, Die Front, Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil II oder eben auch die MA-Suche. :MfG .. Spawn 17:30, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::"Marauder" war zu lesen auf einem display in , siehe en:Image:Dkora class side view.jpg--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:32, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Das mag ja sein (kommt ja auch aus Ami''land), aber ich denke das gesprochene Wort sollte hier in der deutschen MA Vorrang haben und wenn das irgendwo sauber synchronisiert wurde, dann haben die sicher nicht „Marauder” sondern „Marodeur” oder eben „Plünderer” gesagt. :MfG .. Spawn 17:41, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::falls es dir nochnicht aufgefallen ist: diese ganze serie kommst aus "amiland". die originalversion ist wurde in "amiländisch" verfasst. was in der deutschen version nicht gesagt wurde aber auf englisch zu lesen war darf frei übersetzt werden. um übirgen ist "Marodeur" genausowenig Deutsch wie "Marauder"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:47, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Zitat: „was in der deutschen version nicht gesagt wurde aber auf englisch zu lesen war darf frei übersetzt werden. um übirgen ist "Marodeur" genausowenig Deutsch wie "Marauder"” :Ja, dann bitte ich aber darum das zum „Marodeur” zu ''übersetzten oder das bessere deutsche Wort „Plünderer”, da diese wesentlich üblicher hier im deutschen Sprachraum sind, als dieses „Marauder”, was zudem nicht mal eine Übersetzung ist. :MfG .. Spawn 17:57, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich würde das Wort so lassen. "Marauder" könnte bei den Ferengi eine ähnliche Bedeutung haben wie Warbird bei den Romulanern, dafür gibt es einige Hinweise, und dann wäre es ein nicht zu übersetzender Eigenname--Bravomike 17:59, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::aber dieses wort ist in der deutschen version schon gefallen. siehe . das wort Plünderer finde ich unüblich als bezeichnung für ein raumschiff--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:00, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, aber ich glaube in war nie ein Schiff der D'kora-Klasse zu sehen, ..es wurde wohl nur beiläufig genannt. :MfG .. Spawn 18:12, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::ja, aber dort war ebenfalls ein schiff das zumindest als Marodeur klassifiziert wurde. außerdem stimme ich Bravo zu. Willst du den "Warbird" auch in "Kriegsvogel" umbenennen?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:15, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Zitat: „Willst du den "Warbird" auch in "Kriegsvogel" umbenennen?” :Nein, nicht unbedingt, aber eine angemessene Übersetzung wäre ja wohl mindestens angebracht, da man als englisch-ohnmächniger sonst bald nur noch Blabla verstehen würde. Im Übrigen ist dieser oben strittige Eigenname nun schon im Artikel enthalten. :MfG .. Spawn 18:27, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Zitat von Jörg: „In "Die Damen Troi" wird das Schiff als "Ferengi Schiff" bezeichnet. In "Die Raumkatastrophe" heißt es "Transportschiff der Ferengi" ("Ferengi transport ship" im Original) und Riker nennt es einmal "Ferengi Frachter" ("Ferengi trader").” :Zur Bestätigung dieser Info. Die Begriffe „Transportschiff” und (Ferengi)-„Frachter” sowie „Frachtschiff” können meines wissens nach in diesem Zusammenhang auch synonym verwendet werden. Falls diese Infos korrekt sind, dann bitte ggf. in den entsprechend genannenten Episoden nachtragen. :-- Spawn 09:55, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::in wird die Krayton als Ferengi-Frachter bezeichnet--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:34, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Edit War über viele der "schlussfolgerungen" die zurzeit im artikel stehen lässt sich streiten. wie wir ja oben sehen können. daher gehen wir in der MA streng nach dem Canon vor. was nicht gesagt wurde oder zu sehen war ist nicht canon und muss nicht angesprochen werden. um diesen krieg zu beenden würde ich soweit gehen den artikel auf den kleinsten gemeinsamen nenner zu reduzieren und zu sperren. ich hoffe das ist nicht nötig. bitte in zukunft sämtliche reverts vorher diskutieren--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:11, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Also ich sehe im Moment nur noch einen Streitfall, und das ist die Verwendung dieser Schiffsklasse als Frachter (siehe oben). Wenn dich der schon bestätigte Rest nicht interessiert (und du ihn womöglich deswegen löscht), dann kannst du auch gerne woanders hingehen, bevor Du hier einen Edit War anstüftest. :-\ :MfG .. Spawn 18:21, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :So, nun verlange ich aber die Wiederherstellung des Artikels auf diesen Stand hier (2007-05-01 20:07:16), immerhin sind die ganzen bis dort gesammelten Fakten durch entsprechende Kanon-Quellen bestätigt! :Spawn 18:33, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Also, was die genauen Abmessungen angeht kann ich nichts sagen, mag in Ordnung gehen, solange sie nicht aus Größenvergleichen entstanden sind! ::Was die anderen entferten Passagen angeht: * "Die Schiffe der D'kora-Klasse sind zudem mit einem leistungsstarken Warpantrieb ausgestattet, da die Geschäftspraktiken der Ferengi einen schnellen Abflug sehr oft unabdingbar machen. ( )" ::Der letzte Teil ist Spekulation, was die "Leistungsfähigkeit" angeht: Die Enterprise hohlt den Marauder dann doch ein, so doll ist es also nicht *"Nach den bisher bestätigten Sichtungen sind die Schiffe der D'kora-Klasse der am häufigsten anzutreffende Schiffstyp, welcher von den Ferengi verwendet wird (siehe auch die "Liste der Ferengi-Raumschiffe")" ::OK, Zustimmung, fragt sich nur, ob dieser Schluss in dieser Form statthaft ist. *"Verwendet wird diese Schiffsklasse auch als Frachtschiff, da die Ferengi normalerweise eher auf Handel als auf militärische Auseinandersetzungen spezialisiert sind. Aber es kommt auch vor, dass diese Schiffe von finanziell gutgestellten Plünderern verwendet werden, was diesen Schiffen den Beinahmen "Marauder" eingebracht hat." ::So weit ich weiß reine Spekulation von Vorne bis hinten--Bravomike 18:43, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :zum vorletzten punkt. wir können duch das fenster durch das wir das st-universum beobachten nicht sagen ob dies der häufigsten anzutreffende Schiffstyp ist. daher ist dies eine unnötige spekulation und wiederspricht dem POV--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:47, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Soo, nachdem ich die persönlichen Beschimpfungen auf meiner Userpage entfernt hatte, hab ich mit die Zeit genommen und bin vorhin alle Episoden in denen das Schiff vorkommt einmal durchgegangen: :::In "Der Wächter" wird das Schiff als "Raumschiff der Ferengi" unf "Ferengi Raumschiff" bezeichnet. In "Die Schlacht von Maxia" heißt es "Ferengi Raumschiff" und "Ferengi Schiff". In "Galavorstellung" wird es als "Ferengi Schlachtschiff Kreechta" bezeichnet (Im Original an dieser Stelle "Ferengi battle cruiser") und zwar von DaiMon Bractor selbst. Etwas später identifiziert Burke das Schiff als "Ferengi Raumschiff" (nur an dieser Stelle im Original "Ferengi warship"). In "Der Barzanhandel" wird das Schiff als "Ferengi Mutterschiff" und "Ferengi Schiff" bezeichnet. Im englischen heißt es stets "vessel" oder "ship". In "Die Damen Troi" wird das Schiff als "Ferengi Schiff" bezeichnet. In "Die Raumkatastrophe" heißt es "Transportschiff der Ferengi" ("Ferengi transport ship" im Original) und Riker nennt es einmal "Ferengi Frachter" ("Ferengi trader"). :::Schließlich wird es in "Eingeschleust" auch wiederum nur als "Ferengi Schiff" bezeichnet. :::Schließlich sieht man in "Die Drohne" eine Seitenansicht des Schiffes, die als "D'kora class marauder" bezeichnet wird, und eine Dorsalansicht in "Eingeschleust welche ebenfalls mit "D'kora class marauder" untertitelt ist. --Jörg 18:48, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) thumb|vergleich ::::was die größe des schiffes angeht kann man aus dem direkten vergleich zischen der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] nicht viel herleiten, da auch die länge dieses schiffes unbekannt ist--18:53, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::In der englischen Version wird der Name "D'kora class" in "Die Raumkatastrophe" genannt--Bravomike 18:56, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Jupp, auf Deutsch "D'kora Klasse". ::Das Schiff bei MAxia ist vermutlich kein D'kora-Klasse Schiff, siehe Diskussion:Ferengi-Kreuzer in der Schlacht von Maxia‎--Bravomike 18:58, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Außerdem möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass das Ferengi Shuttle (Quark's Treasure, z.B.) in mehr Episoden zu sehen war als die D'kora Klasse und sogar der Große Nagus fliegt ein solches Schiff. Daraus folgere ich, dass es sich beim Ferengi Shuttle um das wichtigste Schiff der Ferengi handelt... --Jörg 19:00, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Bevor ich mich jetzt erstmal für eine ganze Weile zurückziehen werden, will ich zur Häufigkeit dieser Schiffe noch hinzufügen, das der aktuelle Stand der MA(de) in der Liste der Ferengi-Raumschiffe notiert ist. Sollte sich das mal ändern, kann dieser Punkt natürlich hier im Artikel aktualisiert werden. :Auf wiedersehen und mit genervten Grüßen .. Spawn 19:06, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) hat also noch irgentjemand ein problem mit dem artikel in seiner jetztigen form?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:15, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Ja ich! Wie gesagt, der obige Stand (vom 1. Mai 2007 20:07:16, siehe auch Link) ist wiederherzustellen bevor ich hier nochmal irgend was an diesem Artikel mache! :Im Übrigen ist meiner Ansicht nach hier in der deutschen MA das Kanon, was in den deutschen Episoden und Filmen kam und nicht was in englisch, spanisch oder sonst was für einer irdischen Sprache über den Schirm ging. Solche Quellen (wie die MA''en'') sind bestenfalls sekundär (sonst kann man ja gleich alles von dort kopieren). :So das war´s aber echt jetzt für heute! :Und tschüß! .. Spawn 19:38, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Un genau deswegen habe ich mir alle Folgen mit der D'kora Klasse angeschaut und transkribiert, was auf Deutsch gesagt wurde. Die Längenmaße, die Definition als Kreuzer oder die "Info" über "finanziell gutgestellten Plünderern" findet sich weder in den Originalfolgen noch in der deutschen Synchro, deswegen habe diese auch keinen Platz hier. :::In den Folgen wurden weiterhin die englischen LCARS Displays oder Texte nicht deutsch untertitelt, sind also genauso in den deutschen Folgen zu sehen wie in den englischen und damit genauso canon. --Jörg 19:46, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::da du auf keine unserer argumentationen eingegangen bist und sie daher auch nicht wiederlegt hast, sehe ich keinen grund, diese alte version wieder herzustellen. der englische canon ist natürlich der, den wir befolgen da dieser die Originalversion ist. ansonsten versuchen wir uns natürlich so nahe wie möglich an der offiziellen deutschen übersetzung zu orientieren sofern diese nicht wiedersprüchlich oder grob falsch ist. die deutsche version von ist nicht grundlos irrelevant für uns ^^.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:49, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Häufigkeit Zitat aus dem Artikel (Stand: 2007-05-01 20:07:16): „Nach den bisher bestätigten Sichtungen sind die Schiffe der D'kora-Klasse der am häufigsten anzutreffende Schiffstyp, welcher von den Ferengi verwendet wird (siehe auch die "Liste der Ferengi-Raumschiffe").” Nachweis: So ist hier jedenfalls der aktuelle Stand der deutschen MA! Diese Info sollte aber natürlich zur gegebenen Zeit (wenn dies nicht mehr mit der genannten Liste übereinstimmt) hier entsprechend aktualisiert werden. -- Spawn 12:37, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Dann muss eher der aktuelle Stand der MA korrigiert werden bzw. die gesichteten Schiffe ergänzt werden. Fakt ist, dass wir sowohl einige Marauder kennen als auch eine Menge Shuttles, was nun mehr vorkommt kann ich nicht definitv sagen--Bravomike 13:02, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt, der aktuelle Stand ist in der oben genannten Liste aufgeführt. Wie wäre es damit, betrachtet diese Information hier doch einfach mal als Merkhilfe, daß die genannte Liste entsprechend auch aktualisiert werden sollte. Und wenn der entsprechend aktuelle Stand erreicht ist (nach dem was die Kanon-Quellen hergeben), dann ist doch auch wieder alles im Grünen Bereich. -- Spawn 16:15, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Es gibt keinen "aktuellen" Stand, nur die Anzahl der verschiedenen Raumschiffe aus allen 732 Episoden und Filmen. Wenn eine andere Seite, und sei es MA/en, da Vorarbeit geleistet hat, und man da in Erfahrung bringen kann, wie häufig welcher Schiffstyp zu sehen war, dann sind das feste Zahlen. --Jörg 18:40, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Verwendung Zitat ebenfalls aus dem Artikel (Stand: 2007-05-01 20:07:16): „Verwendet wird diese Schiffsklasse auch als Frachtschiff, da die Ferengi normalerweise eher auf Handel als auf militärische Auseinandersetzungen spezialisiert sind. Aber es kommt auch vor, dass diese Schiffe von finanziell gutgestellten Plünderern verwendet werden, was diesen Schiffen den Beinahmen "Marauder" eingebracht hat. ( )” Dieser ganze Absatz ist (mit Außnahme von „finanziell gutgestellten”) komplett verifiziert (siehe auch die Diskussionen oben, „Ferengi” und „Erwerbsregeln der Ferengi”), also warum wurde dieser ebenfalls mitgelöscht?! -- Spawn 12:54, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Wahrscheinlich weil da durchgängig irgendwelche unzulässigen Schlussfolgerungen auftauchen. Das Schiff heisst so, weil es von Plünderern verwendet wird? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Das Schiff wird als Frachter verwendet, weil die Ferengi normalerweise Händler sind? Wo ist da der logische Zusammenhang? Streiche die Lückenfüller-Aussagen, und es bleibt etwas wie: ::Verwendet wird diese Schiffsklasse als Frachtschiff, aber auch von Plünderern. :Wobei dann die Frage bleibt, ob "Frachtschiff oder Plünderer" tatsächlich die Entweder-Oder-Entscheidung ist, als die es hier dargestellt wird. -- Cid Highwind 14:07, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Naja soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, ist diese Schiffsklasse sogar multifunktionell, jedoch ergibt sich der primäre Anwendungsbereich zwangsläufig aus der Darstellung der Ferengi als Händlervolk. Das diese Schiffe dabei auch als Kriegsschiffe oder eben für Plüderfeldzüge (siehe auch die Herkunft des Begriffes „Marauder”) eingesetzt werden, schließt das primäre oder vielleicht besser häufigste Einsatzgebiet (als Frachter) ja nicht aus. Zudem ist in dem oben zitierten Absatz nicht einmal die Rede von einem Entweder-Oder. -- Spawn 16:52, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Nein, nein, nein. Lediglich in einer Folge ist die Rede, in einem Nebensatz, davon, dass die D'kora Klasse ein "trader"/Frachter ist. In allen anderen Folgen ist nur die Rede von Raumschiff oder Schiff. Es ist egal, ob das Raumschiff in sämtlichen Computerspielen, Romanen oder Comics als Frachtschiff bezeichnet wird, wenn dies in den Folgen und Filmen nicht so der Fall ist, ist das alles reine Spekulation. Die Ferengi sind mehr als nur "Händler" und haben sicherlich auch andere Schiffstypen, die einzig und allein der Verteidigung, dem Transport von Kolonisten, der medizinischen Versorgung, dem Casino-Betrieb etc dienen. Genauso hat die Föderation verschiedenen Schiffstypen, ebenso die Romulaner, die Klingonen etc. Hört bitte auf mit der Spekulation, das ist nicht nötig. Man kann einfach faktisch auflisten, was in den Folgen gesagt wurde und zu sehen war und fertig. Jegliche Spekulation oder Begründung sollte man dem Leser selber überlassen, der sich anhand der reinen Fakten sein Urteil bilden kann, so mündig ist der Durschnitts-Trekkie sicherlich. --Jörg 18:46, 2. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::besser hätte ich es nicht sagen können--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:11, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Crew Crewstärke von 450 scheint kanonisch zu sein, steht jedenfalls auch in der MA/en. Quelle?--Bravomike 19:07, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC)